Heartbreaks Seem like Forever
by Purong Balisong na Pinoy
Summary: Yuki is now a two-timing Shuichi for.... Shuichi now goes on a tour, unfortunately, he does not know (of course). Is he ready for what awaits him when he comes back home? ratings and genres may change. story finally finished!
1. Don't know Why

Heartbreaks Seem Like Forever

Disclaimerzzzzz: I don't own Gravitation although it would be nice to.  Cut the crap, down to business…

~~~~~~~~

"Yuki, can you spare sometime with me?"

"why?"

"it's just that I missed you hugging me, and I lost inspiration."

"no."

"why?"

"I'm busy. Go bother another dirtbag like you, punk! I ain't qualified to be bothered by you."

"you always say that. Even though you end up typing nothing, you still won't… oh, forget it, it's useless talking to you right now, sorry, I mean every time." Shuichi watched Yuki stare at the monitor and slowly closed the door.

~Morning came..~

Yuki came down to his living room where Shuichi stays and saw him lying down "Get up! You'll be late!".  "I'm not going to work. Don't feel like it…." Shuichi just stared at the ceiling. "fine, no body's stopping you!" Yuki walked out the door as if it was nothing. Shuichi didn't eat breakfast nor moved to another room. He thought to himself 

'Yuki, are you sick and tired of me? Why are you talking to me like that?'

his conscience answered. Duh! Can't you see? Are you stupid or something? 

'I don't know… Who are you anyway?'

I am you….anyway let's get down to business, it's been what? 2 years? You think people will still like or love something even if it's been around for two years? I mean you were annoying him and making love all the time? 24/7, okay not 24/7 but ALL THE TIME. Both of you really don't 'close' at all!!! he really doesn't need you! Have you ever thought of 'using you just for sex?' I think it's better if you break up with him. I'm certain he won' t mind, after all he treats you like dirt since yesterday.

'no!!! he loves me very much! I can see it in his eyes!!!'

yeah! When he's drunk!!! I'm really stupid, no, YOU are really stupid! At least I know what's good for you!!!

Shuichi fell silent for a minute or two. 'go away! I don't need nor want you here!!!'

Fine if you don't want me here or if I go away you'll have a pharisaic conscience in other words, you killed me. Let's just see what happens to the both of you. Especially to you, you think you won't regret anything? Don't say I didn't warn you. I just want to save us from heartbreaks.

'fine just leave I don't need a conscience. I can decide for myself!!! I don't care!'

+bang!!!+ his conscience is 'dead'.

~Evening came….~

Yuki entered the house and Shuichi running toward him. "later! I have to go somewhere else! " Yuki shouted. "so where are you going?" 

"none of your business, loser!" 

"yes, it is!" small drops of tears came out but Yuki didn't seem to notice. 

"important business!!! Annoying!!! Stupid brat! Shitty assed punk!" Yuki went outside and slammed the door. 'I'm not a loser.' Shuichi whispered to himself.

'don't you love me anymore? Ridiculous, he's always like that….' He gave a plastic smile to himself. That night, he waited for Yuki to get home, he was sleepless due to the worrying. He did nothing for half of the night but watch T.V. and look at the clock every minute or two. 

~2:30 A.M. ~

he finally got himself some sleep but no sign of  Yuki, still. 

~5:00 A.M.~

a sound from the door was heard. Shuichi jumped from his deep sleep. "Yuki?"

"what?"

"where…"

"I said 'none of your business', right? So fuck it ayt!" Yuki went to his room. Shuichi shocked from what Yuki said but still kept a strong heart. Shuichi went to the living room with small drops of tears in his eyes.

~9:00 A.M.~ 

"Yuki, I'm going to work. See ya!!!"

"yeah! Sure whatever!" Yuki slept a bit more. 

When Shuichi reached the NG studio he saw Hiro. "Shuichi, we have a meeting about the concert in the Philippines next week." So they went to the meeting. Everybody was there. 

Tohma stood up and said to everyone "okay, next week, Thursday we will head south this time. Saturday will be the concert, Monday we head for home. Actually the tickets there are all sold out in just a week!!! Congrats and thanks to you we are internationally known!!!"

"oooohhhh!!!! Cooollll!!!" Ryuichi side commented with awe "too bad Kumaguru  we can't come! I want to go the Philippines, too!!! Tohma let me come!!!" ***sparkling eyes***.

"ahahah, sorry Ryu but you can't this is for Shu's own good. Besides… you have other important business to take care of, I heard." 

"mmm… well, yeah, maybe? I'll just watch you on T.V. Shu!!!"

"thanks everyone!!! We'll do the best concert in that country!!!"  Shuichi shouted in confidence.  That whole day was spent on planning for the tour, so it helped Shuichi's spirit.  

~Days passed without even a sound to Shuichi. But deep down in his soul something was troubling him, for Yuki went out more often during the night and seldom times during the day. Thursday came quickly than expected.~

Yuki wasn't cold to Shuichi on that day "Shuichi,  hon,  bring back a souvenir. Take care. I'll miss you." He gave a big wet kiss (Ooooh…O.o    French kiss!!! ^0^). 

"okay, take care!!!"  ' weird I should go out of this country more often.' Shuichi smiled. "Shu!!! Bring me a souvenir too!" Ryu waved goodbye.  Tohma and the others went inside the airport.

"Ryu, shall we?" they walked towards Yuki's car and drove off." Did you get jealous when I kissed him?" Yuki smirked at Ryu.

"Kumaguru's disappointed, he said." Ryu frowning.

"sorry, I won't do that again to hurt you… anyway, you're my little secret. Stay in m house while Shu's out."   

"we will be so happy!!! Right Kumaguru?"  

They both reached Yuki's house. "that stupid boy won't know a single thing!!! So sick and tired of him."

====================================================================================

Thanks 4 reading this crap (made this out of boredom, that's why.)…. That's all for now!  My arms and shoulders are getting sore.

Anyway if  I receive at least 4 and above reviews, I will continue.

 Not much angst huh?  It gets better. But if you put yourself in Shuichi's position and your crush is Yuki, you'll feel it. (actually I have experienced that. Hurts big time!!!)

Last, can anyone tell me what country I came from? (clue it's in the story…) Heheheh… just nothing.


	2. Halaga

`Halaga`

(value; worth. Not the price. Worth of a person, basically)

disclaimers and notes: first, I don't own gravitation!!! Second I don't own" Halaga"  I borrowed the title and the song featured from Parokya Ni Edgar!!! One of the greatest OPM artists here in the Phils, actually the greatest for me!!! (hiram muna ha!! Pls!!!) remember the genre? Angst. Well I can't write an angsty story or chapter right now… I'm too infatuated with my "Yuki, Sanzo, Cloud, Kamui, or Sephiroth" of my life, hope you feel the same way, too. This is dedicated to you!!!. I feel so light…* **0*** 

"hmm… that ride was quite fast? Weird… I thought it would be like 4 or 5 hrs. oh, well." Shuichi scratched his head in curiosity.

"hey! What are you waiting for!" Hiro shouted.

"coming!!!" He got his bag and exclaimed "ghhaaakkk…. It's soo HOT, I should've known."

"well well, nice weather, huh?" K said while Shuichi stood dumbfounded. K was wearing shorts, loose T-shirt, straw hat, and sandals. Let's not forget that prominent sunglass of his.

"are we going to the beach?" 

"no! it's just that these are the types of clothes that the locals wear!!!"

 "ngggaaa…whatever_. 'I thought he doesn't wear those kinds of things EVER!!!_'"  They headed for the exit.

"i…I didn't know that we are this popular." Shuichi amazed at the crowd "this is gonna be fun!!!" 

"hmmm… where's our private driver?" Hiro looked around and walked towards the waiting area.

~5 minutes later~

"hoy! Shuichi here she is!!!"

"wait! One last autograph!!! Hahahah!!!" after that he immediately ran towards Hiro and their private driver.

"so you're our driver. But you're a… a… kid!" Shuichi looked at the girl's clothes.

"I'm already 21, okay? But yeah, I'm a kid at heart. I look like one because I wear my hair short and I dress like a 'punk', my friends say that I am one but I don't consider myself,  plus my attitude. So here's our… er… my car." She showed them a black and tinted Porche boxter car.

The three band members got in "cool! You own this?" Suguru asked.

"uhmm… company car. Oh, yeah call me Yin, okay? " she smiled sweetly 'yeah!!! So lucky to be assigned here!!!' she said to herself and drove off "we'll go to your hotel first." 

Yin turned on the radio

"ooohhhh! Fave band!!! And song!!! Owww…. Darn the end part already? Oh, well.." looks at the three who were riding at the back "do you mind if I sing? Don't worry my friends say I sing okay."

"nope. Go on." Hiro said.

Si libo- libong pagkakataon na tayo'y magkasama 

**(**of the countless opportunities when we are together….)

iilang ulit pa lang kitang nakitang masaya

(I rarely see you wear a smile…)

naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka niya

(It annoys me whenever I think of the bad things that he has done to you.)

siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong tunay na halaga~~

(it's maybe because he doesn't know what your true value is.)

"oh… one of my faves!"

"nice beat. But what is the song all about?" Shuichi asked with excitement.

"it's about a friend or the girl's ex-bf telling her to realize what her current boyfriend about the  bad things that he is doing. But the girl won't let go. It's actually a song for those who have problems in their relationship. It's like the song is saying 'hello! Wake up! If you don't realize what he or she is doing to you, listen to this.' And then you may say 'that stupid boyfriend!!! Goodbye tomorrow!!' I wish that I could translate to you the whole song it's quite touching at the same time, too." she explained.

Shuichi kept quiet for sometime, thinking about what happened. "hmmm… I can relate…" Shuichi smiled a bit.

"why?" Hiro looked at him "Yuki again, huh?"

"yup. But it doesn't really bother me right now. He ain't cold to me anymore. Well, maybe?"

"really Shuichi… think about it…. You should maybe let go of him sooner or later. I mean you could be mentally damaged! I mean not crazy or what… "

Shuichi raised an eyebrow "okay I already am…. Mentally damaged. Politically…"

"not that!!! I have already accepted that you're like that, kay? I mean your esteem!!!"

"nah!!! He was just in a bad mood! So no biggie!"

"hey here's your hotel!!!" Yin said

"already? Who would build a hotel near an airport?" Shuichi stared at the driver

"what do you mean? You can't see the airport anymore plus it's already dark." Suguru exclaimed "let's eat!!!" they went out of the car and into the hotel

"see you tomorrow!!!" Yin drove off.

~after dinner~

"I'll just call Yuki… tell him what's going on…" he went into his room

he dialed Yuki's telephone number 

~Yuki's house~

"Yuki-chan!!!" Ryu shouted "I'll answer the phone!!!" he ran towards Yuki's room

"hey! Wait! I'll answer it!!! Go get me a beer downstairs will you? I'll be with you in a minute okay?" 

"okay!!!"  Ryu ran downstairs

"hello? Oh! Shuichi its you!!!"

"Yuki, how are things up there?"

"nice! What is it to you? anyway, I miss you so!"

"yeah me, too!!!  I wish that you were here!!! Its so nice down here."

"YUKI!!! Do you want to watch something???" a voice of  Ryu emerged

"uhmm… who was that? sounds like  Ryuichi, is in your house!! Why the visit?"

"uh…. no!!!---- that's---my--- brother!!! Yeah! Tatsuha!! Got to deal with him first before he finishes my beer!! Bye!! Take care!! Love you!!!"

 "yeah! Take care and love you too!!!"  they both hung up.

_'funny. I thought I heard Ryu not Tatsuha… oh well nothings bothering me… so it must be okay. Maybe I just need sleep…'_ He shrugged. And so he went to sleep…

~morning, day of the concert~

"hey wake up!!! Practice!!!" Hiro shook Shuichi's shoulder.

"ah? Huh? Wha?" Shuichi sat up with his morning hair

"to get ready…!!!" 

"huh? I thought.."

"'you thought, you thought' get up!!!"

"okay!!! Fine!!!" he went in to the bathroom. After that they went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"eat fast! Yin's already here!!!" Hiro nagged

~inside the car~

Shuichi got his cellphone, viewed and dialed  the number of Yuki's cell no.

"Yuki? Ei!! Morning!!! How are you???"

"mmmm… you… fine…" Yuki's voice sounded groggy for he woke up just a  minute ago

"nothing!!! Just called to greet you a very 'good morning!!!'"

"mmm… your concert's today right? Good luck!!!"

"YUKI!!! Why aren't you in bed with---" Ryu's voice popped out

"yeah!!! Right!!! Tatsuha!!! What are you still doing here? Told you to get out!" he cut the sentence of Ryu

"huh? I thought you got rid of him?…"

"uhmm… yeah, but because he wants more beer…"

again Ryu "where's Tatsuha? I don't see him! or is it…."

"be quiet!!! Will you… just a sec… I'll deal with you later okay?" Yuki smiled at  Ryu "well anyway just do whatever you wish. Break a leg!!!"

"ahhh… before I hang up. Was that really Tatsuha? I mean his voice changed."

"sore throat…"

"so you say… oh well were nearly here. Bye!!! Love ya!!!"

"luv ya!!! Call you later!" they both ended the conversation. Shuichi then raised an eyebrow

~Yuki's house~

"Yuki, I thought you will still stay here in bed and cuddle me?" Ryu stood up only with his pants on but the fly's open.

"ahhhwww…the sound of   innocence." Yuki grinned at Ryu "hmmm…" he close d the door "get back there!!!" and pushed him on the bed

"Y---uuukii…. Da--- me, iii--- tai!!!" (my POV. I'm listening behind the door… bwahahaha!!! "heheheheh…. Sheer entertainment…" I grin)

"heh… you like it don't you…"

"mrrr..h…"  ("he's making a weird sound.i wonder what they're doing…")

***I'll leave it to you… ^0^***

~meanwhile back to regular programming…. Next time… end of chapter 2!!!~ 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

crrraaaapppp…. I never knew that this story/ chapter would be this long, cause it shouldn't!!!! Oh well, I'm bored anyway. 

Hint abt ths stry: this story actually shouldn't be long because it's….. and it's unnatural if you………g    (I ain't spoiling it you know…) 

Salamat!!! =)


	3. Torn

Torn

Disclaimers: I don't own Gravi or anything. Just this one… ~holds underwear~ oh yeah and this story… ~_^ and I have nothing against F4!

++++LA LI HO!!! HERE WE GO!!!+++

("ooohhhh!!! gotta get some popcorn!!!" I grin or we all grin again) "Yuki, hurts!!! I don't wanna…. Hey! Not down there!!! Aaaahhhkkk…."

"I thought wanted me here on the bed beside you?" Yuki asked 

"yeah, but you're hurting me!!!" Ryu frowned and pushed Yuki aside ("are they doing….. 'that' style?" I grin even more "bwaahahahah!!!") "were you always like this to Shu-kun?"

"mmm, I could say YES. Very much."

"how come he doesn't complain?"

"don't know… he's just the bratty quite prosti like type of boy, I always get a perfect 10 from him after. Anyway give me a grade."  

"ow-ryt? You're good and all. but- i give you a 7." 

"7?" Yuki surprised to hear

"cause you're HURTING ME, STILL!!!"

"why?"

"your hands, they're still there…" ("was he… him?" ***Gasps and faints***)

"ooopps…" Yuki blushed

"maybe I ain't used to this stuff, huh?"

"you're just like the brat. Anyway gotta get to work…" ("are they done already? Just a quickie?  Too bad. Uh oh gotta go!!!" ***runs to the hidden closet*** "maybe later, heheh")

the both of them got ready for work and went their separate ways

~meanwhile~

"uuhhhmmm…. Hey! Can we go back tomorrow morning?"  Shuichi asked Hiro

"why ask me? Ask K or Tohma. Anyway, why?  "

Shuichi looked at the ground and blushed "well, it's because it's… just I miss him… '_yeah but something's telling me not to go yet but I wanna. Something's wrong…. I think…'  _and it's our 2nd anniversary"

 "oh kay… if you want, ask Tohma he's just over there." Hiro points behind the huge amplifier

Shuichi walked towards him

"uhhmm… hey, can we go home tomorrow? Cause I have some personal things to deal with." Shuichi straightforwardly asked his boss

"oh? And that would be your… anniversary!!! Right?" Tohma smiled

"h-hya!" 

"yeah sure, actually if you want we can leave after the concert." 

"I'll take the last flight tonight! But we'll all at the same time right?"

"Sakano, K and I will be staying due to the interviews. But tomorrow we will leave. Okay with you?"

"aww… alright."

"hey you have to prepare and get dressed!!! Only 20 mins before the concert!!!" looks at his watch

"okie!" Shuichi runs off to the backstage

~at the beginning of the concert~

Fans scream and push each other 

"yyaaaahhhhoooo!!!! Hope you'll have a nice night!!!"

the crowd shouted even louder. They started to play their songs

(hey I don't have to narrate the concert, right?)

~after the 1 ½ hour concert~

"Hiro!!! That was great!!!" 

"I think it really was!"

"anyway I'll go home later. You're comin', right?"

"yeah! Sure! Maybe Suguru, too, right?"

"yup!!! I'm tired. Crap!" he slumped at the couch behind him

Tohma came into the room "so your bags are there in the airport already"

"Thank you, boss!!!" Shuichi hugged Tohma

"oh yeah did I tell you that you're gonna ride the 'Concorde'?" (did I spell that right?)

The three were surprised. Suguru's jaws dropped and finally shut it when he realized this.

"why? Isn't that expensive?" the three or them asked.

"well, yeah! But hey, were rich plus you did a great job down here!!!"  he winked at them "you will leave at  approximately 1  ½ hrs from now. But Yin's already here." He points at the girl

"Thank you!!! Thank you!!! a million times!!!!" Shuichi screamed and teary eyed

The three of  them walked towards their personal driver and got inside the car and drove off

"hmmm… homesick already, huh?" Yin said

"well not really…" Shuichi blushed lightly

"he and his boyfriend are, I think, gonna celebrate their 2nd anniversary…" Hiro grinned at Shuichi

"so the rumors are true then… you know here in the Philippines, news spreads fast especially controversial ones."

"so that's why we're popular?" Suguru asked

"not quite. People here love foreign music even though we can't understand it. Like F4!!! You know that band from Taiwan. Although I don't find them… you know addicting… but others are drooling and swooning over them. Anyway that controversy is like as we call it 'pogi points' or added points to consider you a popular or a poised one, something like that."

"hmmm… interesting…" they spent the whole hour talking about being popular and all 

they arrived at the airport "here's the gate!!!" all of them got out of the car 

"I'm gonna miss you three!!!" her hands hidden at her back and looking down

"don't worry!! We'll be back… maybe when it's summer here! You'll never know!!!" Shuichi winked "and you will still be our personal assistant here!!!"

Yin looked up "'assistant?''

"yeah, driver doesn't sound right." Hiro smiled

"thanks for everything in short" Suguru said "30 minutes to go"

"okay, bye!!!"

"bye!!! Thanks for everything!!!" they went inside the airport and checked in 

~inside the airplane~

"this plane is incredibly fast, ne?" Suguru asked

"yup. I think we will arrive there in just 30 minutes or an hour."

"that's why this ride is the most expensive."

"I'll just rest my eyes. Later!!" Shuichi slowly closed his eyes and slept the whole time

~45 minutes later~

"wake up!" Suguru shook Shuichi's shoulders

They went out of the airplane and airport "At last home sweet home!!! I'll give Yuki a surprise!!! He doesn't know I'm already here…" he grinned. 

Shuichi called for a taxi  "can I come with you?" Hiro asked "cause you might get lost." He laughed

"ha-ha very funny!!!" Shuichi let out a sarcastic look before he entered the taxi.

~at the entrance of Yuki's apartment~

"so, day off tomorrow, right?" 

"yup." Hiro answered and the taxi drove off

'_so here I am… home sweet home…? Why is something bothering me?'_ but he opened the door anyway.

~inside Yuki's house~

Shuichi walked slowly inside. He heard some whispering coming from somewhere. As he went towards the kitchen he noticed that the whispers were getting louder. But when he reached the kitchen no ones there. So he thought of going into the living room. He opened the door and saw his blonde haired lover sitting on the couch facing the other way.

+Shuichi's POV+

I  continued to walk towards him and thought he was alone. I was about 10 meters away from him. WHO THE HELL IS THAT!!!???? I saw brown hair on my baby's shoulder. Then I finally recognized and recalled. _That's why I heard Ryuichi's voice. _My Yuki kissed his cheeks, it hurt me so, and whispered something that was a mystery, I didn't hear anything from when I entered the room. My co-worker stood up from the couch.

+back to the former  POV+

_'Ryuichi…'_  He started walking towards Shuichi then slowly quickening the pace. "hey…" Shuichi quite angered. 

Ryuichi stood in front of Shuichi about 1 cm away from him "hey…" he answered back.

+Shuichi's POV… again+

I thought he just missed me… it was quite typical for him… But instead of a big hug, I felt the piercing of cold- as- ice metal on my lower chest. ***Gasp*. **I looked at him eye to eye. I never saw the Ryuichi I knew. But I heard him say to my ears "if only you didn't meet YUKIIII!!! If only you didn't exist!!!'  I felt more pain and I fell to the ground. Raising my hand I suddenly shouted my lover's name, I shouted at the top of my lungs but I didn't get any answer.

"STOP shouting Yuki's name!!! He is mine!!!" I felt Ryu's tears on my cheeks. But still I shouted and the blade went across my face again and again… I didn't care, I just wanted to know why Yuki is doing this! _Why?_ I said to myself. YUUKKIII!!!  I just said in a lower tone… "so you won't stop, ne? maybe this will!!!" . WHHYYY????. "shut up!!!" I felt the sharp end of the blade on my throat… the last things I saw were my blood, my hand beside my face, and my lover's hand holding Kumaguru "because…".

_I didn't care if I died… I just wanna know why!!!_  And why am I hearing "Shuichi!!! Shuichi!!!" Shouting…….. ………………….???? Like somebody's still trying to save me??? Nah~ forget it.

END… or is it? Just wait and see…. If I get lots of reviews… heheh… 

Salamat sa pagbabasa…. (thank you for reading my story!!!) 

Oh yeah one last!!! Sa nagsabi na "crap" ito sa review!!! Ako lang ang may karapatan na magsabi na "crap" ito, alam ko na yun!!! Inggit ka lang kasi mas-magaling ako sayo gumawa ng storya!!! Di mo maqtanggap na tinalo ka ng Pinoy, no? 

Don't worry it's only a dedication…-_-;   =)


	4. Minamahal kita Maniwala ka Sana

Minamahal Kita… Miniwala Ka Sana

(I'm loving you. But I love you sounds better so it's 'I love you… I wish that you'd believe me…')

Disclaimers: I own Gravitation!!! Why? dreams are free anyway. =) and I don't OWN the song from Parokya ni Edgar! (pwede ko kayong ilagay sa storya ko? Pls!!! Pinupuri ko kayo!!! –sabay luhod-) they make great love songs and humor songs that's why I love them. 

~~~I dedicate this to the 'Yuki' of my life! Minamahal kita sana maniwala ka! I wish you'd feel the same way too…  kung ganun man bigyan mo ako ng signs.-dreamy eyed-~~~ and I thank Aki Santiago for helping me translate the song!!! (hindi kita kinalimutan ha!!!)

+Shuichi's POV+ (that's where we left right?)

_I didn't care if I died… all I wanted to know was why???  _And why am I hearing "Shuichi!!! Shuichi!!!" Shouting…….. ………………….???? Like somebody's still trying to save me??? Nah~ forget it.

He sounds familiar. 

"Shuichi!!! Shuichi!!! WAKE UP!!!" (GOTCHA!!!! ^0^;)

I slowly opened my eyes. Now there was a familiar face. Yuki? I was uncertain at first. I rubbed my eyes, drenched in tears. Finally, YUKI!!!! I hugged him with all my strength.  

"you were having a bad dream?" he whispered 

yes… it's was so realistic… I hope it won't happen ever… Tears, again fell on my cheeks. I let go of him and he smiled at me.

"Happy 1st anniversary!!!" he said in a low voice and showed me two pieces of paper

What's that?

"Asian bands are playing at that 5 star hotel… I thought you might want to watch."

This is definitely reality… 

+back to the former POV+

"YUKI!!!" he shouted and tried to hug him again

"don't push it…" he placed his hands on Shuichi's face "get dressed." 

"okay!" Shuichi ran to the bathroom and immediately brushed his teeth and took a bath

"do you mind if I dress in here?"

"no" Yuki smiled. (What's with him???T_T)

~while dressing they talked~

"so you're nocturnal today, huh?"

"yeah, sorry." Shuichi scratching his head

"nah, you had fun last night at the karaoke last night. Too much fun that Hiro had to carry you. You disobeyed me!!! You should be here at?…"

"at least 1 or 2 in the morning…. Sorry…."

Yuki stood behind Shuichi and hugged him "don't worry me like that again." His hands going down his pants "ok…"

"I gotta dress up first…" he blushed 

Yuki let go of him "hmm… maybe later…" 

"you seem happy?" Shuichi asked

"I surprised you and then we got the front table."

"that  long? That it took you what?… the whole day?" buttoning the final button of his shirt and put on his shoes after

"well, actually K. He blackmailed someone just to get tickets. He knew it was our anniversary. Luckily he got us a table up front."

"okay. I'm done! Yaaay!!! We're goin' on a date!!!"

  They went to the car, got in and drove off.

~at the hotel lobby~

 "hey!!! There there!!! Lots at the entrance of that door!!! Are they comin' inside? I hope not."

"they won't. They're just there but the door will close later so it's a formal gathering."

"AAAHHH!!! I'm soo happy!!!" Shuichi jumped like a cheerleader "let's go inside!!!" he held Yuki's hand and dove in the crowd

"hey, hey!! Stop!!!" Yuki resisted a little but there was no more escape

~inside the very large 'conference' room~

"idiot!!!" Yuki dusting off his shirt

"I know, heheh… is that our table?" Shuichi squinted "yeah!!" they walked towards their table 5 minutes later the MC introduced the bands

"now, you are the lucky ones ,huh?" the MC said "this is an exclusive gathering. These bands will be performing tomorrow for the masses. Now, here are the representatives! First up of course! From our country the legendary Nittle Grasper!!!" some people in the crowd went wild but of course it was a formal gathering.

Shuichi remembered the dream and felt quite bad. He just kept quiet. " you're quiet, you creep me out. Aren't you gonna cheer them on?" Yuki looked at him

"uh… huh?"

"Shuichi!!! Glad you're here!!!" Ryu shouted

"ah, heheh.."  he gave a small wave. Ryu and his bandmates started playing.

"why? What's wrong?" Yuki gave his usual expressionless look "your dream?"

"mm… sorry but… ***sniff*** sorry, I have to go to the CR for awhile." He ran outside covering his eyes

"oh, boy. Here we go again…" he ran after Shuichi. Fortunately, he managed to catch up with him 

~at the lobby~

"hey!" he held Shuichi's wrist "what is it now?"

"it's too sad… for me… I don't wanna remember…" wiping his eyes with his other wrist

"that bad, huh? Well, now we're the same. I know how you feel." He felt quite sorry "tell me about that later, okay?"

"yup, but I won't ruin this night. _This maybe our last anniversary_." He forced a smile at Yuki "let's go inside. I'm ok now." 

~back at their table~

They sat there eating and listening to the bands from Taiwan, Mainland China, Indonesia, Vietnam etc. 

The MC finally introduced,( my most fave band!!!) "here is the band from the Philippines!!! Parokya ni Edgar!!! They will be singing 'Maniwala ka Sana'" . They started playing.

"this song is about a friend of a girl falling in love with her accidentally. But she suddenly rejects him." Chito, the lead vocalist, said.

Nung una kitang makita di man lang kita napuna

_The first time I met you, I never even noticed you._

Di ka naman kasi ganoon kaganda, di ba?

Y_ou're not really very attractive before, right?_

Simpleng kabatak, simpleng kabarkada lamang ang tingin ko sa 'yo.

_I only saw you as a simple person, a simple friend._

Di ko talaga alam kung bakit ako nagkakaganito!

_I really don't know why I am like this!_

Ako'y napaisip at biglang napatingin, di ko malaman kung anong dapat gawin!

_I suddenly thought and looked at you. I really don't know what to do._

Dahan-dahan nag-iba ang pagtingin ko sa'yo,

Slowly I started to see you in a different way 

Gumanda ka bigla at ang mga kilos mo'y nakakapanibago! 

You became beautiful and your movements are quite different to me 

Napansin ko na lamang na nalalaglag ang aking puso!

_I have just noticed that I have fallen for you._

Bullshit talaga! Na-I-in lab ako sa'yo!__

_This is really bullshit! I am in love with you!!!_

Tuwing kita'y nakikita ako ay napapangiti, para bang gusto kong halikan ang iyong mga pisngi!

_ Every time I see you, I suddenly smile. It's like I want to kiss your cheeks._

~~~

*song and story  to be continued.

note: okay.. did I get you there? (^0^). Don't deny!!! Hahah… =) I would kill Shuichi? (he's my brother in my anime world. Coz I kinda look like him… even though I'm a girl. And I act like him… +__+ *what a fangirl!' Well, that's me!!)   Damn, hell no!!! and Yuki isn't that bad. And there's no need to add more hyperactiveness in Yuki's life, right?

this chapter is kinda short but hey! At least you already know what happened. But if you want to know their conversation after this just let me know or give me, again, reviews!!! ^-* anyway thanks for the reviews!!!

~~~punky girl~~~


	5. Minamahal Kita Maniwala ka sana prt2: th...

Minamahal Kita… Maniwala Ka Sana (part 2)

Disclaimers: I don't own Gravi. But I own this story….

~after their date~

+Shuichi's POV+

a_hhh… those feelings lasted like forever, the dream and the best time with my one and only I mean. As my Yuki drove I kept quiet the whole time thinking about my dream if it will actually happen and what shall I do when it really does. I looked at him every once in a while and I think I was making him uncomfortable because I was very quiet so I talked to him. I hope that I didn't ruin our night…_

"what made you think that?"

uhmm.. nothing really. It's just because I always make you mad after something…

"oh that. I have mood swings especially whenever you're around."

huh? I don't quite get it.

"it's like saying 'I need more attention from you'. You may not know it but some people act like that. Everyone has a way of expressing themselves whenever they need attention, like you being annoying."

Really?  

"… but me, it doesn't suit me. Being stoic is my nature, right?"

I guess so

"do you understand the words that are comin' out of my mouth?" doing that Chris Tucker line

_I gave him a big smile._

~in their house~

"so you wanna pour your heart out just like I did?" 

m..yeah…sure. 

"I think you don't want to take it to 'bed', right?"

sorry…  I don't feel like doing it right now… I'm really sorry!!! _I_ _bowed my head down_

"don't do that… c'mon"

_we walked towards my sofa and of course talked about it._

~after~

that's what happened. That was the worst dream…

"elaborate why?"

I don't wanna… _more tears fell_

"you're such a cry baby. Don't worry I won't do that. Promise."

Promises are meant to be broken, they say. How will I know?

"well, let's defy that saying. And….

_my eyes widened and I looked at him._ And?

"I love you, that's a promise."

+end+

+++++++++

author's notes:

thanks for reading…. I'm sorry if the ending was short (at least I made it into a sweet ending. I tried my best). I don't think I can write anything soon though, I'm in a slump already…. Why? you know the 'Yuki' of my life? Well, he was my inspiration and then what happens? He has dozens of crushes and got one of them.  It left a small crack on my heart. Too bad, they say he's sweet and a gentleman. So to the quite lucky girl or his no. crush: just take care of him, he's yours. And to the guy, I already let out my anger.  (I think I shouldn't write heartbreaking stories. It usually comes true.)

till next time… ja~


End file.
